chaosindivisvmfandomcom-20200215-history
Comms Protocol
Chaos Indivisvm Defensive Procedures The Ten Commandments of Comms Introduction This Document is to be used as a reference & to list the procedures of Chaos Indivisvm on Teamspeak. Communications Protocol I. Keep Open Communications Don't go completely silent during combat. Let others know what is happening around you in a timely fashion. II. Keep Comms Clear Screaming in frustration weakens the morale of everyone around you. If something particularly frustrating is happening, Chances are we have all noticed it, and it is being taken care of. Excess noise causes nothing but confusion, so don't be "that guy." III. Call Out Targets! Don't keep your team in the dark! If you've noticed an advance others haven't, call it out! If there's one target that's particularly nasty, mark them a different color on the minimap so you don't lose track of them! IV. Listen To The Chain of Command! If you're being told to do something while we're in combat, it's usually wise to listen. There's generally at least a grain of sense behind each decision those in charge choose to make. When an order is issued in the moment, follow it the very next. Ask questions after the battle. V. Seek To Understand, Not To Be Understood Don't ramble on about whatever your topic at hand is, a long winded rant about whatever you're on about isn't going to effect anybody's position if you first do not understand the situation. VI. Situational Awareness If we're in a raid, don't barge into the channel and go on an hour long rant about something completely unrelated. This clutters up comms, makes you look like a jackass, and just generally hurts the raid party in the long run. In fact, doing this will most likely earn you an kick from the server. VII. Designate Tasks! There's nothing more frustrating than having five people suddenly blow up on the same mined objective. Spread out and make sure you're not on a collision course with your fellow enlisted! Instead of having everyone mob on an objective, cover each other and demonstrate plenty of forethought! VIII. Don't Be An Asshole! We're all working together in Chaos Indivisvm. Don't be that one guy that detracts from everybody else's experience! If you're having a problem with something, take it to IMs, or take it to an officer (ideally a Curator) if somebody is trying to stir up shit. IX. Don't Be A Buzzkill! If you're hearing everybody having a good time, don't forcefully interject downers into the conversation. While we all give you our sympathy about your taxes being particularly high this month, it's rather irrelevant information. X. Don't Get Offended! If you're in Chaos, you should already know this by now. What we talk about in Teamspeak, we most likely talk about in a light hearted manner. This is not a place for tons of political or religious debate, or screaming at someone for not checking their cis privilege today. Keep it fun, keep it lighthearted, and keep it friendly to one another. Issue V 1.0, Written by Dread Hudson